More Than What It Seems
by Hikari6007
Summary: Kuchiki Minako has beat down all of Hitsugaya's expectations. She's unlike any person he's ever met before. Is Minako really what she seems to be? Or is there more than meets the eye? HitsugayaXOC No Reviews No Updates.
1. Chapter 1: At the beginning

More than What It Seems

_Chapter 1: At the Beginning_

Hitsugaya Toushiro sat in his office, doing his...or rather his lazy vice-captain's paper work, when in bursts a petite young girl, teary-eyed and sobbing convulsively. Hitsugaya, more than a little bit startled to see the usually tough exteriored girl in such an out of character state was just about to ask what had happened, when she obliged him by telling him first.

"Toushiro..." she sobbed. He ignored the discarding of his honor-fics this once as she continued. "Toushiro...I'm getting married...!"

And with those words his life was changed forever.

* * *

"Ne, Shiro-chan!"

Toushiro, bristled slightly as he heard his loathsome nickname shouted to him over the distance, by one of the only two people who could get away with it. His Granny and Hinamori Momo.

He turned to the rapidly approaching shinigami-in-training with a slight scowl and a little twitch. And only when it was too late did he see that being dragged behind Momo was another girl approaching at rather unstable speeds and unable to keep her balance. Momo magically stopped a few meters from Hitsugaya but the abrupt halt of speed sent the other girl flying and crashing straight into the white-haired boy.

The two of them went rolling away on the ground due to the force of impact, Momo, following behind trying to keep up.

Eventually after rolling roughly they're unpleasant little trip was cut short with a rather large bump in the ground, propelling them slightly upwards and causing Hitsugaya's body to break the fall of the unknown girl who's weight was now completely on him.

He groaned.

His head throbbed incessantly, Momo's distant wailing doing it no favors, and he felt like his eyelids had turned into led.

He slowly opened his eyes and they instantly widened when the nature of his situation was _literally_ looking him in the face, and at a rather uncomfortable proximity and suddenly Momo's voice drowned in the background...

The girl's head was spinning and her stomach clenched uneasily, but being a Kuchiki, she had managed to regain her composure fairly quickly. Feeling something soft beneath her, she immediately looked down and was suddenly possessed by this strange and inexplicable fascination. She instinctively began to stare at the boy intently as he slowly began to show signs of sluggish movement. Out of curiosity, she bent her head lower.

Hitsugaya's chest constricted and he felt as if he couldn't breathe, his face promptly flushed to a crimson hue and he couldn't help but stare wide-eyedly back at the startlingly silver orbs of the strange little person, who was now straddling his stomach. Her obsidian hair was disheveled all around her and casting a orange and gray shadow over her noticeably pale face and making her eyes stand out even more.

She bent her head lower and the tips of their noses almost touched. Hitsugaya's heart began beating frantically in his chest and the girl still leaning over him tilted her head side to side in a sort of wonderment.

Suddenly, she pulled back, much to Hitsugaya's relief and disappointment but she still sported a peculiar and drunken expression. Hitsugaya couldn't help but gulp back the lump that had formed in his throat. Romantic music began playing in the background.

Suddenly she broke out in to a large lopsided grin.

"...Aren't you a little short to be old???" she inquired good-naturedly.

The music died.

As did the blush.

Que trademark scowl.

"Nani?!" Hitsugaya shouted. And would have shoved her off him if she didnt get up at that moment.

The little Kuchiki chuckled.

"Hey!!! Shiro-chan! Minako-sama!!!! Daijabouka!!!??" Momo had finally caught up with them.

"Hai, Hinamori-san...though Shiro-san is looking kinda...red..." The other girl replied with a smile.

Hitsugaya fumed and snapped.

"Oi!!! Its not Shiro!!! Its-..." but he was cut off by Momo.

"Minako-sama, meet Shiro-chan!" The brunette exclaimed excitedly making gestures with her hands oblivious to Hitsugaya's piercing glare. "And Shiro-chan, meet Kuchiki Minako-sama"-Minako shifted uncomfortably at the heavy honor-fic-" she's my partner from the Academy!"

Minako was in the middle of bowing "Konbawa Shiro-sa..."

"The name is Hitsugaya Toushiro!!!" he interrupted arms crossed defiantly across his chest looking away from the new girl.

"Hai, Hai...Gomen..." She straightened and smiled apologetically before once again bowing. "Konbawa Hitsugaya-san"

Momo stared wide-eyed at Minako and so did Hitsugaya-albiet from the corner of his eyes- never before had he received such formal treatment and he didn't know what to make of it. But apparently Momo did.

"Shiro-chan!!! How could you make Minako-sama bow to you??? She's a Kuchiki noble!!!! Your being so-"

"Iie! Iie! Daijabou Hinamori-san, I dont mind really!" Minako interjected waving her arms defensively in front of her to calm the taller shinigami-in training down.

"D-Demo..."

"And besides...isn't the lunch break over?"

Momo looked at the sky and blanched, as it was getting lower in the sky.

"Aaah! Minako-sama! We're gonna be late!!!"

Then with lightning reflexes and a vice like grip, Momo lached onto her unexpecting fellow shinigami-in training, moving with such comically fast speed that Hitsugaya could just blink and stare at the image of the running dot that was Hinamori and the lanky wavy thing trailing behind her that was Minako.

However, even though they were getting further and further away by the second, Hitsugaya still managed to hear a voice.

"Ja ne Hitsugaya-san! It was nice to meet you!"

And that was how it all began.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey. This is my second story. This is started as a trial but I liked it enough to want to continue it. Please review. And sorry if the chappie is a little short, its purpose was to serve as a prologue. And don't worry Minako is definately NOT a Mary-Sue! You'll see...**

**Once again...REVIEW...(it will be greatly appreciated :D)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Because OF Watermelons

_More Than What It Seems_

_Chapter 2: Because of Watermelons  
_

"_Konbawa, Hitsugaya-san!_" The little Kuchiki bowed to the boy politely in greeting.

Hitsugaya tilted his head slightly towards her as a sign of acknowledgement then went back to eating his watermelon on the porch., hoping the girl would leave. However the girl stood by patiently.

Finally he gulped down a large piece.

"_What do __**you**__ want _?" he asked irritatedly.

The girl shuffled nervously before answering.

"_Ano...Hinamori-san asked me to come over...she-she said she'd be here.._."she trailed off.

"_Well she's not_." he snapped. "_You should just leave_."

The sun was setting, it was Hitsugaya's favourite time of day and he didn't want Minako to distract him from the glorious sight. And besides, he was still mad at the "too short to be old" comment.

She didn't budge an inch.

_'Stupid, spoiled little noble...' _he thought.

"_I told you she ain't here, so go on...scram!" _He shooed again.

Her shuffling stopped and she lifted her face. She seemed to be gathering her courage.

"_Gomen, Hitsugaya-san...but I can't...Hinamori-san told me she'd be here and I expect her to honor her commitment." _

He didn't know what astounded him more.

The fact that she was still here.

The fact that she spoke to him so politely after his rude out burst

Or the fact that she had so much faith in Hinamori.

The truth was that Hinamori had to run an errand for Granny and had told Hitsugaya to keep a watch out for Minako while he was eating his watermelon. But since he was still sour about yesterdays "Shiro" incident he wanted to punish her. So he decided to lie to Kuchiki Minako so that she would think Hinamori wasn't here and would leave and so that Hinamori would think that Minako never showed up. However, the noble wasn't buying any of it and that definitely put a hamper on his plans.

They stared at each other for a good long moment.

Finally he sighed and turned away, begrudgingly admitting defeat.

"_Fine..."_he sighed grumpily. _"She went to do somethin' for Granny. She'll be back in a few minutes..."_

The girl nodded in understanding and beamed at him. Suddenly his face began to get warm and in attempt to hide it he shoved a large slice of watermelon in his mouth.

For the next minute or two there was absolute silence, excepting Hitsugaya's chomping and sloshing noises. The girl stood as silent as a statue.

Aware of the fact that his guest, however unwanted she was to him, was standing while he was sitting and eating, made him feel a bit guilty. And this wasn't just any guest, the girl was nearly royalty.

Cue awkwardness.

"_You know you can sit down, right?"_ he disguised his offer as a question.

She seemed a bit startled at the break in silence and was staring at him as if he had grown another head. This irked him.

"_Well?_! _Are you sitting or what?!_" he snapped impatiently.

Without another word or moment of delay, she sat down, bowing her head thankfully for a fraction of a second.

With the awkwardness gone, they fell into companionable silence.

* * *

Minako's legs had been sore from standing all this time but it was rude to take liberties like sitting and standing at will, at someone else's house and especially when one wasn't wanted. It just wasn't the Kuchiki way.

And besides Hitsugaya-san had been very clearly implying that her presence was definitely not wanted by him.

So you can imagine her surprise when the very boy had indicated for her to sit. She didn't even expect him to talk to her. Therefore when he did she couldn't help but stare. And very un-Kuchiki like might she add.

He looked really pissed off, and snapped her out of her stupor.

Then regaining her senses she gratefully sat down on the floor while bowing in gratitude to the boy for his generous offer.

Neither of them minded the comfortable silence that followed afterwards.

* * *

The sky had turned a golden tangerine-like colour, as the sun was slowly setting but bathing the district in a warm hue.

Minako gazed breathlessly up at sky. She never had such a fantastic view of the sunset.

Hitsugaya turned his head slightly toward Minako, looking at her from the corner of his eyes, before freezing. He gawked at her slightly.

Her whole face was lit up and painted gold and orange by the setting sun. The sky was reflected in her dazzlingly bright gray eyes making them glow the same shade. An awestruck smile had adorned her glossy lips as she continued to gape at the sky.

A hot blush began creeping up Hitsugaya's cheeks. He used to think that the sunset was the most captivating thing he'd ever seen and will ever see. At least that was before now.

His heart began racing and he himself felt a bit breathless.

_' What's happening to me...?'_

_

* * *

  
_

Minako was in absolute awe over the sight that played before her eyes. However, she was suddenly possessed by the strangest feeling. Almost as if she was being..._watched._

She turned her head to her silent companion and was startled to see him staring at her.

It was the most _peculiar _look anyone had ever given her.

She didn't know whether to feel flattered or frightened.

Was he ill or something?

"_Ano...Hitsugaya-san...Is everything all right...?" _she asked awkwardly.

He jolted slightly, snapping out of the trance like state he had befallen in.

He looked slightly alarmed as he stared at her with wide teal eyes.

"_I...I...I..I..._"He gulped before hastily turning away, almost in a huff, almost as if she had offended him some how.

Now Minako was _really_ confused.

She cocked her head to one side.

"_Hitsugaya-san..."_ she trailed off leaning towards him a bit.

* * *

_'Dammit!' _Hitsugaya couldn't believe that _he_ stuttered.

He didn't even know what he wanted to say to her, but all he knew was that he lost his nerve and couldn't bare to face her. What's more she had caught him staring!

He was never one to favor high temperatures, so the warmth of his face seemed kind of suffocating.

And with only a few of his faculties in working order he did the first thing that came to his mind...

which was shove his neglected piece of watermelon to her face.

* * *

Minako blinked back a little as the red and sloshy fruit was pushed into her line of sight, too close for comfort.

If she was confused before, then this was just too over the top.

She looked around the dripping fruit to the boy who was holding it out to her.

"_N-nani-..."_ but she got cut off first.

"_T-Take it. I was feelin' all guilty with...with you sittin' there like a gawking idiot and all..."_

The little Noble's eyes softened as she saw the thoughtful gesture behind the gruff way it was expressed. At the Kuchiki household, people were not known for expressing sentiments easily, so you had to know when one meant well and when one didn't. It was a gift Minako, had begun to acquire as of late.

"_Hitsugaya-san..."_

"_Do you want it or not???!"_ he demanded.

Minako stared at the offering and bit her lip. Speaking of her family, she didn't know if they would approve of her accepting such treats...it might be too un-Kuchiki like.

"_Ano...Hitsugaya-san...I don't know....if..." _

He took her hesitance as rejection.

* * *

_'Stupid, spoiled, rich brat!'_

"_What? My Granny's watermelon ain't good enough for your stupid noble face???!"_

Stunned at both his aggressive behavior and misunderstanding her thoughts scrambled giving her a hard time to explain.

"_Iie! Iie...Its not..."_

"_Minako-sama!"_ Hinamori bellowed from a distance. She had arrived.

"_Go on, your Bed-Wetting partner is here now..."_his tone was cold.

"_D-Demo...!"_

"_Didn't you here me!?? Go away! There's no reason for you to be here now!"_

"_Demo Hitsugaya-sa-...!"_

"_I said **scram!**"_

On that note she got up, and began walking away slowly, eyes downcast and sparkling with unshed tears. She turned to look at him one last time only to find him looking pointedly away from her, face set in a scowl.

She turned away again and this time ran towards her waiting partner.

Hitsugaya glared at the floor.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid stupid!'_

Only, he wasn't sure who that was aimed towards...Minako or himself.

* * *

"_Ne, Minako-sama...did something happen?" _Momo asked, noticing that her partner's heart was no where in her training.

She just shook her head.

"_Was it...was it something Shiro-chan said...?" _Momo pried again.

Though inwardly a bit surprised by the usually oblivious girls observation, Minako managed to keep her composure and shake her head indifferently instead.

Thankfully Momo decided to drop the interrogation and focus on her form instead.

_'It wasn't something Hitsugaya-san said, it was something I did or rather didn't...and tomorrow....I'm going to fix it.' _And with that final thought and a determined glint in her eye, Minako attempted to work on her fighting form as well.

* * *

"Konbawa....Hitsugaya-san...."

Hitsugaya turned slightly in his spot besides a nearby stream, a bit startled to see Kuchiki Minako, standing behind him with a downcast face.

He wasn't expecting on seeing her again after yesterday's episode.

"_Momo isn't here..."_His voice was soft but monotonous.

"_I know..." _So was hers.

Now Hitsugaya was _really _ surprised

Their hair was ruffled slightly by a light breeze.

"_Then what are you here for...?"_ he asked.

He was getting impatient, annoyed, and curious.

"_I came here for you...."_

Hitsugaya turned completely towards her, stunned and wide eyed.

"_I've been looking for you all day Hitsugaya-san..."_she told him bashfully whilst shuffling with something in her arms behind her back.

"_Nande..." _But he was cut off when she shoved something towards him.

It was a small brown paper bag. And it smelled good.

"_Please accept this as an apology! I-I didn't mean to offend you! I was just a bit startled. I would love to try your obaa-san's watermelons...if..if...its okay...with.......you......"_She trailed off at the end, bowing her head in apology.

Hitsugaya couldn't believe what he was seeing. After how rude he head been to her, lied to her, shouted at her, told her to get lost and judged her incorrectly, called her names, she came back, to him, _for _him, to apologize?? And she was so humble about it?

He couldn't understand it.

Minako was a noble. She was supposed to be spoilt, bratty, conceited...but she wasn't.

Hitsugaya's eyes softened tremendously.

She was truly unlike any person he had met before. He experienced the familiar fluttering in his stomach which he got whenever the girl was there.

"Minako..."

She raised her head, wide eyed watching him accept her peace offering.

She couldn't believe it. He had forgiven her!

He slowly opened the bag, inside was a rather large cookie and on it with white icing was written

'Gomen Hitsu-san'

"_I hope you don't mind the shortening of your name Hitsugaya-san....but it was too long too fit."_

He blinked. Still staring at the cookie.

"_Hitsugaya."_

This time she blinked.

"_Pardon?"_

He looked at her.

"_Just call me Hitsugaya"_

"_Hitsugaya...san?"_ she asked confused.

A vein pulsed in his head.

"_Iie! Just Hitsugaya!"_

"_Hitsugaya..Hitsugaya...."_she repeated confusedly as if saying a foreign word.

After a few seconds she burst out. _"Gaah! Just Hitsugaya doesn't...doesn't feel right!!!!"_

Tears in the form of waterfalls cascaded down her face as she pouted.

Hitsugaya sighed. Between Momo and Minako, he was surrounded by idiots.

Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder.

Hitsugaya nearly had a heart attack wondering how Minako got so close to him so fast without being notcied.

"Ne, do you mind if I call you Hitsugaya-kun....instead....? She asked shyly.

Hitsugaya feigned sighing loudly and smirked slightly when he gained her attention.

"_I guess it's fine...." _he replied smilingly.

Minako beamed brightly, making him feel as if he'll melt on the spot and he almost fainted because of how fast the blood rushed to his face when she suddenly latched onto his hand with her own.

"_Wh-What..."_

"_Come on! Let's go get some watermelon!" _she exclaimed taking off speedily towards his house, in the similar way Hinamori had done to her the first time he saw her.

His eyes widened at the sudden boost of confidence she had acquired and he couldn't help but think in wonderment.

It was all because of the watermelons.

* * *

**Author's Note: Phew! I'm glad thats done! I hope you liked it. This is basically how Minako and Toushiro became friends in the first place and its sort of an insight into Mina-chan's character. I hope you guys hadn't waited too long and I would like to thank all of you he reviewed and favourited and subscribed to this story. I have a general idea on what the 3rd chappie is gonna be about, so you have to wait for a bit. Not too much though ok? Thanks once again for the support and dont forget to press the button. Reviews fuel my creativity! :D**

**Till next time...ja!**


	3. A Cat, A Kisuke and An Elderly Kuchiki

**More That What It Seems**

**Author's Note: ****Sorry!!!! I know its been a long time but I couldn't help it! I had exams and my folks were harshing on me about my excessive time on the computer...then my internet stopped working....-.-'**

**Well, atleast I'm here now so...**

**Just to clear things up:-**

_Flashback/ Dream sequence  
_

_"Speech in flashback"_

_'thoughts in flash back'_

_**ephisis/flashback in flashback**_

_**"speech in flashback in flashback"**_

**Don't worry, you'll get it.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: A Cat, A Kisuke And An Elderly Kuchiki_

"_Are you excited Minako?" An elegant elderly man asked._

"_H-Hai Ojii-sama" The tiny girl nodded. "Very much so..."_

"_Then you have to remember to show Shinouin-Taicho proper respect. This is after all a great honour bestowed upon you"_

_The little noble was silent and only bowed her head low in response._

"_Of course Grandfather..."_

* * *

"_Awww! Kawaii!!!!!" Yoroichi Shinouin Captain of the Second Division, Head of the Secret Mobile Corps and "Goddess of Flash" lifted the petite little girl off the ground and hugged her to her bosom tightly, blissfully oblivious to the girls obvious discomfort._

"_A-A-An-n-o...S-S-S-hinouin-T-Taicho-Sama...."the girl feeble managed to wheeze out._

_From a distance Minako's grandfather sighed inwardly but managed to keep a passive face at the peculiar scene that was unfolding before him._

_He realized that if Shinouin-Taicho did not release his granddaughter from her obviously life threatening display of affection soon, then he would inevitably have to step in and save the little girl from eventual suffocation. _

_He cleared his throat._

_No effect._

_However before he could tell Yoroichi to let go of Minako, someone beat him to it._

"_Ne, Yoroichi-san....perhaps its time you let the child go, don't you think....?"_

_The golden eyed-Taicho blinked._

"_Why ever would you say that, Kisuke?"_

_He grinned._

_She looked down._

_Minako's face had turned to a very interesting shade of purple; red from her perpetual blush and blue from lack of oxygen._

"_Oohhh!" cried the Second Division Captain as realization dawned upon her and then dropped the little Kuchiki in mid hug... in mid air!_

_The elder Kuchiki sweat dropped inwardly and the Twelfth Division Taicho smiled his mysterious yet amused smile._

"_So this is the shuunpo prodigy eh?"asked Yoroichi, looking at the girl in question who was panting for breath on the floor. _

_She chuckled._

"_Sorry if I spooked ya, kid! No harm done eh?"_

_Realizing that Yoroichi-Taicho was talking to her Minako bowed deeply, in a frenzy._

"_Hai!... I mean no...I mean..um...gomenasai for for...I mean...a-ano..." _

"_Whoa!!! Relax there girl! It isn't your fault..."_

_Yoroichi helped the little girl up and repeated her previously asked question.._

"_So you are the young flash step prodigy huh?"_

_Minako was astonished at how beautiful and majestic Yoroichi was when one was not... uncomfortably close (to certain parts of her), taking in her smooth dark skin and her gorgeous dazzling cat-like golden eyes so all she could do was nod._

"_Well then" she started to get up "That deserves something special doesn't it?"_

_Silence and a silvery stare full of awe._

_Yoroichi chuckled again._

"_Kisuke...?"_

_During the earlier exchange both men had been talking in urgent whispers that went unnoticed by Minako and that were irrelevant to Yoroichi because she already knew what they were talking about._

_Now Urahara Taicho and Kuchiki-san were out of there little conference and the blond man smilingly approached the younger female with some sort of package behind his back._

_The elder Kuchiki watched carefully and much to the younger Kuchiki's confusion her "sixth sense" went off._

_Unconsciously she took a step back, away from the approaching Urahara._

"_Now, Minako-san we have two very special items for you...."and with that Yoroichi revealed what was in the package and Minako gratefully let out a sigh of relief._

_It was merely a black stone cat figurine._

_Minako observed the statuette curiously as it sat comfortably in her palm._

_Unintentionally, she couldn't help but to blatantly ask "Why a cat?"_

_At this the two Captains chuckled , seemingly sharing an inside joke._

"_You'll find out someday, kid"_

_Minako cocked her head to the side_

_Back to business, Urahara began revealing what the second item was and once again Minako held her breath as she was gripped with apprehension. In fact, it almost seemed as if time itself had slowed down to further add to the suspense, as slowly and gradually emerged from the package...._

_A small sized brown ball._

_And Minako's eyes widened when she recognized what it was._

"_Chocolate...?"she inquired astonishedly._

_There was a moment of silence and the atmosphere became tense._

_Finally, Urahara spoke._

"_Yes Minako-san, it's a very special kind of chocolate...."_

_He extended his hand in which rested the sweet sphere._

_Instinctively Minako turned towards her grandfather, seeking his approval and was surprised to see him look a bit distracted._

_'Ojii-sama...?'_

_Not knowing what else to do, she turned back to look up at the Taichos._

_Staring back at Urahara's palm, a similar instance flashed before her mind._

_._

_**'Minako blinked back a little as the red and sloshy fruit was pushed into her line of sight, too close for comfort. **_

"_**N-nani-..." but she got cut off first.**_

"_**T-Take it. I was feelin' all guilty with...with you sittin' there like a gawking idiot and all..."**_

"_**Ano...Hitsugaya-san...I don't know....if..." **_

"_**What? My Granny's watermelon ain't good enough for your stupid noble face???!"'**_

_Snapping back to reality, she reached out towards the chocolate ball, not wanting to repeat what happened the last time she refused something offered to her as a gesture of kindness._

_When the treat was in her hand she found her grandfather looking intently at her with the same inexpressive face but Minako could tell that there was a softness in his eyes as he nodded, encouraging her decision._

_She didn't notice the silence that had fallen over the entire room as she brought the chocolate closer to her mouth._

_Or the guilty looks shared by the other three occupants._

_And the tension was the thickest when Minako finally pushed the chocolate ball past her lips..._

* * *

Minako suddenly jolted awake, head spinning slightly. She had been out cold.

And she regretted having stayed up late last night in anticipation of the day that lay ahead of her.

Today was Minako's _official _first day at the Shinigami Academy and she couldn't be more excited.

You see, the thing was, Minako-Kuchiki was a flash step prodigy.

She surpassed all her cousins who were of the same age and was better than a few adults as well, and that being the case the Kuchiki elders and heads had great expectations of her. As a result she was enrolled at an early age into the Shinigami Academy but for the shuunpo classes _only._ She was quite young and had so far displayed no inclination towards the other techniques so, to be safe, she was not _officially_ part of the Shinigami Academy.

Hinamori Momo had been assigned as her partner (of sorts) to help her find her way around and learn the workings of the Academy. Between the two dark haired girls developed a steady friendship and they often trained together and occasionally Hinamori even demonstrated techniques from the other Shinigami Arts for Minako to learn but only the very primary ones.

After much deliberation between the Kuchiki heads it was finally agreed that Minako was old enough to be subjected to the other Shinigami practices and thus _today_ was that day.

Minako stretched and glanced towards her bedside clock bearing a reaction many of us have experienced ourselves...

"_DEAR SWEET GODS! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!" _

* * *

Meanwhile in some other part of the luxurious and vast Kuchiki shoten Minako's Ojii-sama felt a strange sliver in the morning air. He called a maid.

"_See if Minako-sama has awaken yet otherwise she might be tardy on her first day."_

Bowing the maid scampered away to carry out her assigned task, totally unaware of what would await her when she got to the desired part of the shoten.

_Knock. Knock._

No answer.

_Knock. Knock._

"_Minako-sama, you must wake up or you shall be late for the Academy..."_

No answer.

"_Minako-sam...!"_

The maid never even got to finish that sentence when the sliding door was thrown open by an invisible force which moved past her in a red and white blur.

Returning back to Ojii-sama's quarters, neat in all but apparel, the made bowed.

"_Minako-sama has left the shoten..." _

* * *

Despite how he may seem, Minako's grandfather cared deeply about her and none were prouder than him when his little Minako displayed a high aptitude for shuunpo. However, none were more fearful and apprehensive either. He was partly the reason why Minako was limited merely to the shuunpo classes in the Academy. He was partly the reason why Minako's skill with the other Shinigami Arts was not exploited or developed earlier on.

Because he was one of the few who knew what nobody else knew.

And he was both thankful and regretful about what he knew.

Not a day passed when he wasn't thankful that Minako had excelled in shuunpo as compared to the other techniques. Had it been kido or something of the sort, he didn't know what would've have happened, how the other family members would react, how the entire Shinigami community would react or how he would have saved Minako from a fate far worse than death.

And it was this fear of the unknown and unconditional love for his granddaughter that lead him to resort to extreme measures.

Namely...

Urahara Kisuke.

* * *

"_Are you sure you want to go through this, Kuchiki-sama?" A serious Urahara inquired the elder Kuchiki._

"_Will it work?"asked the old man gravely. The seriousness made his aged face look older than ever before._

"_Yes...but..."_

_The elder turned towards him and raised an elegant eyebrow._

"_I don't know what kind of after affect it might have on your graddaughter..."_

_After a moment of silence the elder spoke._

"_Will it stop it...?"_

_Urahara stared at him with an equal degree of gravity._

"_Definitely..."_

"_Then, yes, I am sure I want to do this..."_

_Urahara broke the silence with a sigh._

"_Well then I shall arrange everything with Yoroichi-san and you can bring your granddaughter to see us one month from now..."_

"_Are you sure one month is time enough for you to..."_

"_Oh yes, in fact you wouldn't believe what one can make in the space of one month...."_

_On that note, the two separated._

* * *

"_Did you complete it?"_

_While the two females were busy, the two men had some time for discussion._

"_Of course Kuchiki-sama! Your lack of faith saddens me!"_

_The elder Kuchiki looked unmoved by this revelation._

"_But seriously, are you sure you want to go through with this? There's no turning back after this point..."_

_The Kuchiki almost hesitated, but he had already long debated with himself._

"_Yes, as long as it works..."_

_Looking from the bowing stuttering little girl to her grandfather, Urahara couldn't help but ask..._

"_What if it kills her...?"_

_This shook the grandfather inwardly a bit but his face remained unfeeling and his decision, final._

"_If it is stopped, she won't be able to get into dangerous situations...so I feel she will be safer that way,_

_don't you?"_

_Urahara just lowered his head as a sort of bow and proceeded towards the little girl, who was completely oblivious to how her life was just about to change forever..._

* * *

"_Chocolate...?"Minako inquired astonishedly._

_There was a moment of silence and the atmosphere became tense._

_Finally, Urahara spoke._

"_Yes Minako-san, it's a very special kind of chocolate...."_

_He extended his hand in which rested the sweet sphere._

_Instinctively Minako turned towards her grandfather, seeking his approval._

_The elder Kuchiki couldn't watch._

_Urahara-Taicho's words were resoundingly echoing in his head._

"_**I don't know what kind of after affect it might have on your granddaughter..."**_

"_**What if it kills her...?"**_

_Ojii-sama turned back to Minako, who was strangely just staring at the orb rather vacantly, and yet intensely._

_'If anyone found out about it, death would be the least of her problems...'_

_He saw Minako reach out and take hold of the sphere._

_'It has to be stopped...now...'_

_Minako turned to him, her eyes searching for his approval._

"_**Will it stop it...?"**_

_**Urahara stared at him with an equal degree of gravity.**_

"_**Definitely..."**_

_With that final thought Ojii-sama nodded his approval._

_Silence had fallen over the entire room as Minako brought the chocolate closer to her mouth._

_Guilty looks were shared by Ojii-sama, Urahara and Yoroichi._

_And the tension was the thickest when Minako finally pushed the chocolate orb past her lips..._

_And in exactly three seconds after..._

_she promptly collapsed._

"_Don't worry Kuchiki-sama...She won't remember any of this..."_

_With those final words the two groups parted ways._

_A downcast Urahara and Yoroichi._

_A sedated Minako._

_And an elder Kuchiki who hates knowing what he knows._

_

* * *

_

**Ooh. So, what do you guys think? **

**About the prodigy thing...don't worry, she's not gonna be a Mary-Sue. I'll make sure of it.**

**I hope you know I've started writing the fourth chapter so please review! You might get it faster!**

**And here's a hot hint...**

**Hitsugaya is in it! =D**

**Ja ne!**

**-Hikari  
**


End file.
